A Thief Is Born
by Fanwriter9
Summary: I was bored, so just wrapped something up. Title says all...A certain Cooper's born... Review! XD


**A Thief Is Born**

Connor Cooper and his gang are returning from planning a hiest, back from the Safe House. They were heading back to Connor's house, to pick up Kathryn, Connor's wife. The reason why: They were all gonna go and see a movie together. Speaking of Kathryn, she and Connor were exbecting a baby some time this month, September. It was now the twentey third, and still, no news on their child.

As they reach Connor's house, they see another van parked in the drive-way, making them curious, until Connor spoke up.

"Nothing to worry about there, guys. That's just Kathryn's friend, Emily's van."

They enter the house, hearing screaming coming from the upstairs, and Emily's friend, Jenny, sitting down on the couch. Connor gets a worried look on his face.

"Jenny? What are you doing here? Where's Kathryn?" The female dog looks up at the coon.

"Kathryn's upstairs, Connor. He water had broken when you guys were gone." His eyes had widen, almost coming out of his eyes. Even his own gang of friends seemed serprised.

Without any warning, Connor quickly rushes upstairs, hearing Emily, who was a nurse, telling his wife to push, hearing Kathryn's screams, until...

There was crying, filling the house.

***Connor & Kathryn's Bedroom***

Connor quickly enters the room, seeing his wife breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She then spots Connor at the door-way; a weak smile comes onto her face.

"Hi Coney," She breaths out.

"Say hello to your son." Emily, an oter, turns around, smiling at him, holding a crying baby boy, waraped in a blue bundle.

"Hey Connor, wanna hold him?" She asked, gentley moving the bundle closer to him.

Connor, who had a few happy tears in his eyes, nods, slowly taking his child in his arms. Emily then leaves the room, giving Connor and his family some privacy.

The baby boy was a raccoon, DUH, and had his mother's brown eyes, and Connor's messy hair that stuck out. He even had his father's face structure, a mirror image of his old man. Connor chuckles lightly, smiling down at the baby. Soon, the child slowly opens his eyes, looking up at his dad, tilting his head curiously, making Connor laugh slitley.

"Aww, hi there, little guy. I'm your Daddy," Kathryn smiles, watching her husband holding their new born.

Connor then heads towards the bed, handing their son to his mommy, which Kathryn thought it was crazy that she could call herself that now.

"He's beautiful." Connor says, gentley stroking their son's cheek with his fingure.

"Very beautiful," She agrees, then something pops in her head.

"Connor...what are we gonna name him?" He looks at her, then thinks for a moment.

"I don't know; we've been through so many names," The baby starts to yawn, before falling asleep.

"The boy names were: Josh, Max, Mike, Alex, Dan, Parker, Sly-" She kisses him.

"Sly...I thought that sounded _very _cute." They smile down at the sleeping baby raccoon, gentley plants a kiss on both of his cheeks, making the boy giggle, as he wakes up.

"Sly...Sly Cooper," Kathryn smiles.

"How about: Sly _James _Cooper? It has a even better nice touch to it," She smiles and nods, kisses him again.

Connor looks at his son, then ruffels his hair a little.

"Welcome to the Cooper Family, Sly." He cooded, making Kathryn laugh a little.

Once everone met the baby, Connor had told his friends that he wanted to spend the rest of the week with his family, which they understood, leaving and congradjulating him.

Connor ran back upstairs, quickly, then snuggled underneath the covers, both mother and father watching baby Sly sleeping peacfully.

"I love you Kathryn, both you and our baby." He kisses her.

"I love you too, Connor."

And so, that was their day, finally having a family. The small family was now asleep peacfully in thir bed, everything was calm for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I had this idea 4 a story 4 a while. XD**

**Sorry if it was short, again, I was a little bored, so just made something up. :)**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
